Billy Darley (S4-S1)
Billy Darley has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Billy Darley is a character from the film Death Sentence and controlled by Jigsaw. Character History "He wasn't my friend; he was my brother. And now I'm coming for the rest of your family. You just bought them a death sentence, motherfucker." - Billy Darley Birth Of a Criminal Little is known about the early life of William Darley. He was born on September 3rd, 1982 to John "Bones" Darley and an unnamed mother, whom had divorced from Bones at an unspecified date when Billy was young and sometime shortly after his younger brother Joe was born a year later. Billy and Joe grew up with their father, an extremely profane, demanding and irritable man whom neither boy ever had a strong emotional relationship with. The Darley Family grew up very poor and impoverished in the slums of Columbia, South Carolina. Bones was involved in much crime, including the distribution and sales of unlicensed firearms, and Billy was already a hardened criminal before he was even ten years of age. Billy had assaulted, stolen, caused fires and jacked cars at a young age, as well as done drugs and sold them. When he hit his early teens, he was already a gang leader and had gotten several tattoos and ran his own drug lab. Billy never truly had a chance at a normal life or upbringing, having been raised into a criminal mentality and way of life from a young age and never one to have gotten an education or excel at life, other than to be immersed in crime. He did it for survival, but he also in his own way enjoyed living the life he did, having grown accustomed to it into adulthood. Bad Karma On one fateful Spring 2006 night, Billy wanted his brother Joe initiated into a new and more powerful and threatening gang he had assembled at the time, ready to rule the slums of Columbia with an iron fist. Billy led his gang on a gang initiation mission that required Joe to kill a random person. They found their target at a convenience store, very out of the way and with no video surveillance, making it ideal. Billy remained in his car while Joe and some gang members rushed inside to kill the owner and a teenage boy inside, before heading out. Joe however was tackled by a man at the scene and run over by a car (but not killed), when Billy drove away, believing that Joe was now a man for the killing and could take care of himself. After Joe was released from a hasty trial in which the accuser, Nicholas Hume, claimed he wasn't the man who killed his son, Billy let Joe into his gang as a full-time member and assigned him some responsible duties. However, this wouldn't last long, when later that night, Joe was found stabbed and dead at a trash dumpster near the vacant and ramshackled apartment complex Billy and his gang used as their hideout and drug factory. Billy immediately suspected Nick Hume as the killer, and wanting revenge against him for the death of his brother, assembled his gang to hunt and kill Nick. The Hunt Is On Billy and his gang traced Nick's whereabouts at the firm he worked at, Starship Capital, where he was an executive. After Nick left work, Billy and his gang gave chase to Nick, chasing him through alleyways and a kitchen, before combing a multi-story parking lot for him. The hunt was unsuccessful, with Nick not only managing to escape and survive, but he also caused the death of one of Billy's gang members, by trapping him inside a car that reversed to the edge of the rooftops and crashed hard down below, killing him. Not all was lost however, when Billy's gang uncovered Nick's briefcase that he tossed aside during the chase. The briefcase had photographs and information of Nick and his family, and with this information, Billy had what he needed for his revenge. "You just bought them a death sentence." Billy, with Nick's personal information, sent him a threatening phone call, threatening the remainder of the Hume Family with death after Nick was given his briefcase back at his job by one of Billy's thugs. After finishing the phone call, Billy assembled his gang to raid the Hume Residence. They killed two cops on patrol at the residence and broke into the home, where they shot Nick along with his wife Helen and one surviving son Lucas. Billy and his gang coldly left the scene, with Billy thinking his rival and his family were dead and no longer a hindrance on his life. Or so he thought... Sworn Enemies Billy went about with his usual criminal business and activities, when just a few nights after the attack on the Hume Family, Billy received a phone call from one of his gang members and heard Nick Hume at the other end - Hume very much alive and bloodthirsty for revenge against Billy and all of his gang. While at a popular hangout spot for his gang, Billy was approached by Bones, who in a last ditch effort to improve relations with his son, warned him of Nick coming after him. Billy, annoyed, simply shot Bones dead and headed for his hideout and drug factory, where his gang anticipated Nick's arrival. Sure enough, Nick arrived at the hideout, and with a fully loaded arsenal, he laid waste to Billy's gang members before engaging in a gun battle with Billy himself. Both Nick and Billy sustained severe wounds from their battle, and the two enemies, both wounded and tired, sat beside each other with their weapons. Billy commented on how with Nick's drastically altered, quasi-skinhead appearance and his vigilante actions, how he could've been one of his own gang members. Nick shot Billy dead and left the area. Billy's body however was later recovered by rogue scientist Gary Vogel, who specialized in cloning and re-animation of dead organisms and lifeforms including human remains. Vogel had Billy's remains transferred to Los Angeles along with some of his other dead gang members, where the gang leader was re-animated with Necrozine serum. Following his re-animation, Billy and his main henchman Spink set up a brand new crime syndicate in Los Angeles, with help from local gang member Carl "CJ" Johnson. Spink and CJ would be Billy's top lieutenants in his new L.A. gang and all went well until Billy eventually discovered the unthinkable: Nick Hume, released from prison after a three-year sentence, was now in Los Angeles, beginning a new life with his son. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Seeking Revenge Darley and his gang planned out their hit on Hume and his surviving son, locating them at a restaurant. Things went smoothly until Hume noticed the gang moving in, prompting a chase on-foot, with Hume and his son eventually evading the gang. Frustrated, Darley consulted the help of corrupt LAPD officers Frank Tenpenny and Eddie Pulaski, who were on the payroll of Darley's gang to help them with legal issues and troubles. Tenpenny and Pulaski got Darley's gang the information they needed, giving them the address to the apartment where the father and son lived. Darley and his gang headed for the Hume residence, getting into a shoot-out with Nick and his son, as the apartment began to burn down from the chaos around them. Nick and Lucas evaded from the gang, but Darley wouldn't give up until Hume and his son dead. Darley had Tenpenny and Pulaski make Hume a wanted fugitive. Darley impatiently waited for the next moment to strike at Hume to kill him, and got the opportunity when Hume unexpectedly intruded at his Wilson Steel gang base with help from a new ally, Darkman. Darley and his right-hand henchman Spink survived the unexpected onslaught from Nick and Darkman, and proceeded to give chase after the vigilante duo, the chase cut short after unexpected interferenced from infamous vigilante The Punisher, who was on an assignment of his own in Los Angeles. Nick and Spink got away in time, but Darley wouldn't give up with his obsessive task to kill Hume once and for all, and he knew just where to seek the help he needed for that. Deadly Chase The following day, Darley and Spink found the Humes casually walking the streets after they visited Darcy Becker. Darley and Spink didn't hesitate chasing the father and son, which led to a bloody shoot-out in the Los Angeles metro terminals and the Humes getting away after fleeing in a train. Darley refused to give up the chase and called in help from Emil Fouchon, a re-animated criminal who ran Elite Hunting's American chapter with help from his assistant, Pik Van Cleef. Fouchon organized a hunting party to track the Humes, eventually leading them to the Whitehurst Asylum around the outskirts of town when explosive activity was seen from there, prompting suspicion. Surely enough, the Humes were at the asylum, but that wasn't all, with a colony of the Xenomorph alien species also at the asylum and defending it from the intruders. Darley didn't let this stop him from hunting down his rivals to the lower levels of the asylum, where he had a brutal fight with Nick. Darley was ultimately killed when the fight led them to a nearby elevator where he dangled out from the elevator as it ascended, the shaft lining up with his neckline for a beheading blow to his neckline to kill him. Darley's corpse was taken by Spink, where Spink took it to Vogel's lab to later have it re-animated back to life. Regular Appearance Billy stands six feet two and a half inches tall and weighs somewhere between one-hundred seventy-five to one-hundred ninety pounds. He has light brown hair and blue eyes, but he always sports a shaved head with a goatee. His shaved head, combined with his goatee, bushy eyebrows and overly angry demeanor, give him a somewhat Devilish appearance. Billy also has numerous tattoos, including a notable array of tribal markings. He has a tendency for wearing street clothes. He normally wore a black leather trenchcoat, but in recent times has worn his deceased brother Joe's red leather jacket, as a means of honoring him. Billy sports several scars from his gun battle with Nick, and is also missing his right ring and pinky fingers, his fingers shot off during the battle. Trademark Gear Billy uses whatever firearms he can acquire, which typically include pistols. Since re-locating to Los Angeles, Billy has taken an affinity for assault weapons, particularly AK-47s and Uzi 9mms. His favorite pistol sidearms include 9mms, particularly Glocks and Berettas, and his new overall favorite pistol is the Glock 17 (which had been converted to fire fully automatically) with custom chrome slide, which since re-locating to L.A. has become his signature weapon of sorts. He also now carries a combat machete on him as a back-up piece, the combat machete over a foot long with a comfortable grip handle, making it an easy and deadly weapon to use. Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects Category:Gang Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Drug Runners